Evan Rosier
: Bartemius Crouch Senior: "Any others?" : Igor Karkaroff: "Why, yes… there was Rosier. Evan Rosier." : Bartemius Crouch Senior: "Rosier is dead. He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle." : — Council of Magical Law interrogation of Igor Karkaroff 'Evan Rosier '(2 February, 1961 - 30 July, 1981) was a pure-blood wizard, the son of Anselm Rosier and his wife, Anastasia (née Vulchanov), and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1970s. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort and supported him in the First Wizarding War. Towards the end of the war he was pursued by Aurors and was killed by Alastor Moody while trying to resist arrest. Biography Early life Evan Rosier was born on 2 February, 1961, in Swindon, Wiltshire, England. He was the son of Anselm Rosier and his Russian-born wife, Anastasia Vulchanov. His paternal grandparents were Marcelin Rosier and Florinda Rosier (née Yaxley). He had a paternal aunt, Druella Black (née Rosier), and three cousins, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, though they were all several years his senior. On his mother's side, his grandparents were Piotr Vulchanov and Salome Vulchanova (née Vassilyev). Both were a formidable wizard and witch and well-respected in high wizarding society, even among foreigners. Evan had a maternal aunt, Tatiana Dolohova (née Vulchanova), and a cousin, Antonin Dolohov. His mother came to England when she entered the marriage contract with his father, Anselm, who desired foreign blood. Evan was an only child at first. However, when he was eight years old, his little brother, Felix, was born, on 8 May, 1969. Felix was followed by Bonifacy, named for the Slavic cognate of the French Boniface, ''in 1970, for the Rosiers. Hogwarts years Evan received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1972. Before attending, he purchased a wand made of walnut and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. Evan began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1972, and was Sorted into Slytherin house. In his fourth year of school, he tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team and he became reserve Keeper in 1975. When the lead Keeper went off, Evan had to substitute. He didn't participate, however, in perhaps the most gruelling game in Hogwarts history, in which the Gryffindor Quidditch Team finished out the season with a 530 point lead in a single game, in May 1976, but it took over 24 hours for Phoebe Dawson, Gryffindor Seeker, to catch the snitch. Slytherin was flattened by Gryffindor, mostly because Regulus Black had gone off sick and Ambrose Greengrass, who had never played Quidditch before, was put in as a last-minute substitute. After that historic loss, Evan was promoted to starting Keeper in September 1976. Regulus Black replaced Lucinda Talkalot as Captain in the autumn of 1977, and Evan continued to play as Keeper for the Slytherin team. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup in May 1978. In the autumn of 1978, Regulus Black started another school year as Captain, but his unexpected death over Easter 1979 left Slytherin in the lurch for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Evan Rosier replaced him as Quidditch Captain, and Ambrose Greengrass filled Black's position by becoming the starting Seeker, to everyone's chagrin. They placed second in the tournament, but there were much worse things to be concerned about than Quidditch. "''Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."'' : —Sirius Black talks about the Slytherin gang that Rosier was a part of According to Sirius Black, he was part of a group of Slytherins and aspiring Death Eaters which included Severus Snape, as well as Wilkes, Avery, and Mulciber. They all entered the service of Lord Voldemort during the height of the First Wizarding War. Evan himself had known Regulus Black but was put in contact with the Death Eaters via their shared cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and he received the Dark Mark after graduation, similarly to Wilkes, Snape, and Mulciber. Avery and Black both received the Dark Mark while they were still in school. Rosier was the only one in their group who was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight who also did not receive the Mark while he was in school. First Wizarding War and death : "''Took a bit of me with him, though." : —Alastor Moody regarding Rosier's death During the First Wizarding War, the Death Eaters were fiercely pursued by Aurors. Evan's family were arrested and taken in for questioning in regards to his whereabouts. Wartime prisoners of the Ministry were not treated nicely. There was little food and water, and the prisoners were kept in the bowels of the Ministry in London, where it was dark, dank, and cold. Dementors were held in close proximity to the prisoners. It got so bad that Evan's youngest brother, Boniface, was Kissed by Ministry Dementors in the year 1979, who could no longer be controlled. Boniface was ten years old. The Rosier boy's death, along with several other gross oversights, were perhaps some of the Ministry's worse regrets of the war. In retaliation, Evan Rosier and his cousin, Antonin Dolohov, kidnapped, tortured, and murdered former Minister for Magic Harold Minchum, and had his body strung on display in Diagon Alley. Minchum had been removed from office in early 1980. Evan was eventually caught by famous Auror Alastor Moody around the same time as one of his comrades, Stefan Wilkes. The two resisted arrest, Rosier even blasting a significant part of Moody's nose off during their duel. Moody defeated and killed Evan. A year later, Igor Karkaroff, while selling out his comrades to the Council of Magical Law in exchange for his own freedom, named Evan, but was informed of his death, making his naming of Rosier worthless. According to Karkaroff, Evan was among Voldemort's important supporters. Etymology * Evan is a Greek name meaning "of noble birth", possibly a reference to the belief that pure-bloods are the wizarding world's aristocracy. It can also be a Welsh name meaning "young warrior", which Evan Rosier was. * Rosier is the name of a lesser demon in folklore. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-bloods Category:Death by killing curse Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1972 Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:Slug Club members Category:1960s births Category:1980s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Aquarius Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Walnut wands Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Wiltshire Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:House of Rosier Category:Died in Battle